To Our Demise
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: first bleach fic. so its summer vacation, even for those shinigami, they arrive at earth...what next? pairings are within...
1. Chapter 1

**To Our Demise**

**_A/N: Omg…Its my first bleach story eva! I've been reading and watching bleach lately and I had the strongest urge to right a fic! Now if anyone watches Naruto, they may be familiar with several of my fics for that. Now I have to move on to another anime, before I seriously get obsessed. Pairings are Ichigo/Rukia, Yuroichi/Soi Fong, Orihime/Tatsuki, Hitsugaya/Matsumoto, and…Well…I can't think of any more, you the readers can decide! Or vote…Yes voting works…Just to warn you the following will not show up in the fic:_**

_**Ichimaru Gin**_

_**Hinamori**_

_**Aizen Sousuke**_

_**Toussen**_

_**Anyways I know there are some lesbo pairings, but its good, and funny to write! Think about it peoples! XD Matsumoto and Hitsugaya are thought of as a crack pairing am I right? They're so good together…So cute and funny to write oh I'm so excited! EEEEEEEKKKKK!**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**Wait! I forgot the disclaimer! BLEACH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ahhh!" Ichigo exclaimed, lying in the soft summer grass. He closed his eyes, as the wind blew his orange hair. Rukia, Ishida, Inoue, Sado, Tatsuki, and his sister Karin lay with him. They all sighed in sync, summer vacation had begun.

"So…" Rukia said turning to Ichigo, "What do you humans do on vacation? Us Shinigami usually just hang around…"

"You guys have vacations too!" Inoue asked. Tatsuki turned to Inoue with an innocent face.

"Ah, Orihime-chan, everyone has vacations!" Tatsuki mentioned smiling widely. Yes, she knew all about the Shinigami, can't deal with it, then go away.

"Oh…So even the commander?" she asked to Rukia and Rukia nodded.

"Hrm…" Ishida said pushing up his glasses, he was thinking, if Rukia was here, "So Kuchiki-san, everyone else should be somewhere around here right?"

Sado turned to Rukia, "Ishida should be right."

"Yeah, come to think of it, I haven't seen them…" she closed her eyes as the floor rumbled.

Ichigo got up turning to the side, "Oh kami, don't tell me…"

"ICHIGO-SAN!" Yarichu exclaimed happily, jumping off of Kenpachi's shoulder glomping Ichigo.

"CAN'T FREAKING BREATHE!" he exclaimed trying to yank off the small pink haired girl.

"Oi, Yachiru-san, I have some cookies…" Ishida taunted holding a giant chocolate cookie in his hand.

Yachiru's eyes widened, letting go of Ichigo, he gasped and Yachiru then jumped onto Ishida's arm yanking the cookie nibbling it.

"Glad to see you too Yachiru-san," Ichigo said with sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

"Well Ichigo, what are you lazy bastards doing out here?" Renji then asked.

As if on instinct, Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki and Karin stood up and formed a wall around Renji. Growling, they let him see the fire in their eyes and they all, at once punched him in the face, downwards.

"Idiot," they all muttered returning to their spot sitting down, looking at the group before them.

"Ah, so who's here?" Tatsuki asked cracking her knuckles, satisfied with their job on Renji.

"Kenpachi, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yachiru, Renji, Soi Fong and…" Rukia looked at the group, she smiled, "That seems to be it!"

Ishida pushed up his glasses, turning behind them, "Well, it seems like we have more guests…Should've brought more cookies…"

Sado nodded and Tatsuki shook her head. Inoue smiled, "I always carry some food with me!" she exclaimed holding out a basket filled with loaves of bread and bean paste.

"Oh Orihime-chan, you and you're unusual foods," Tatsuki mentioned and Ichigo nodded.

"But, her food taste real nice," Rukia said smiling and the others smiled.

"OI! FREELOADER-SAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT HOLE!" Jinta cried out, into the deep hole that Renji was buried in. He smirked holding a bowl of rice in his hands. Ururu poked her two fingers together.

"Ah, Jinta-kun please don't yell," she said and he pulled on her bangs.

"Shut up bangs!" he yelled pulling them even harder.

Urahara separated the two, "Keh, kids…Anyways, hello Ichigo! Hello everyone else! We are free right now for this 'vacation' thing has started and our store is now closed!"

Ichigo looked at his surroundings, a cat, a guy, and the usual two kids, "Where's the big guy?" he asked.

"Oh, he's trying to get over this trauma, so he's cleaning up and keeping himself busy. I swear, he's one strange guy…" Urahara said taking off his hat, "So, what is this I hear about cookies?"

"Kurosaki-kun, since everyone's here, why don't you tell all of us what you were going to say," Orihime suggested and everyone had their eyes on Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed, his eye-brow twitched lightly as he closed his eyes, "Why must you all look at me like that? It's a lot of pressure!"

They all rolled their eyes and Renji, from his hole shouted, "Just spit it out Ichigo!"

"Ugh…" he rubbed his forehead and thought for a moment. Smiling he began to speak, "Ah, now I remember, there's a theme park opening, and I happen to have a lot of free passes…I was going to invite Keigo and some other but since you're all here, I guess we can all go together. Hopefully, I have enough…" he pulled out a package from his pocket and started to count the amount of tickets.

"Oh…Ichigo, why are you counting those sheets of paper?" Rukia asked in wonder and the others tilted their heads.

"They're the tickets you idiot, I'm checking if there was enough…" he smiled widely and everyone looked at him once more.

"Can you please stop it with that!" he growled and they all fell over. This time he rolled his eyes in annoyment and shoved the package into his pocket.

"We can all go tomorrow, for now, I think Karin, Rukia and I are going home for dinner."

Rukia and Karin nodded as Ichigo got up and stretched. The others looked at them and Ichigo raised his arms, "AND NO YOU CAN NOT COME OVER!" he coughed and began to walk away, carrying Ririn in his hands, and Kon on his shoulder.

"Ugh…" Sado began; he picked up Nova and ran for it.

The captains and vice captains and baldy stared at Orihime and Ishida. Jinta, Ururu, Urahara, Renji, Yoruichi who was still in cat form started to walk off. Suddenly Yoruichi turned into her normal self and smiled at Soi Fong. (Yes she was fully clothed)

"Come with us bee, we won't mind you coming also!" Yoruichi waved, closing her eyes allowing her smile to widen.

Soi Fong, who currently was petting the plush kitten in her hand blushed and realized that Yoruichi was calling her. Hiding the plushy behind her back she nodded and ran next to Yoruichi.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "Soi Fong acts totally different around Yoruichi-san," he pointed out and Ikkaku nodded along with the others.

"Oh, Byakuya-taichou, where are you staying?" Ikkaku asked and Byakuya shrugged.

"Well anyways, I'm going to go with you Quincy! Ain't that right?" Ikkaku asked, and Ishida sighed.

"Fine, and you Kuchiki-sama are welcome, it is pretty lonely…" he said and led the two to his house.

All that remained was Inoue, who was talking to Tatsuki, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto. Hitsugaya crossed his arms, a drip of sweat went from the top of his tank top down his arm. Matsumoto smiled at her captain, her outfit consisting of a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"So see you later Tatsuki-chan! Oh wait…come over later! We can have a little sleep over! I'll invite Kuchiki-san, Yoruichi-sama, Soi Fong and Yachiru too!" she then turned to her roomies and smiled widely, "Of course you two will be there, but Hitsugaya-Taichou, you will be the only guy."

Matsumoto laughed lightly and Hitsugaya's eye brows twitched, "Oh…" he said nervously scratching his head, "Can't I just go over to the Quincy's house?" he asked, inside he hoped so.

Matsumoto placed her hand on her captain's shoulder, "Taichou! Come on stay with us it'll be lots of fun!" she then turned her head over to Orihime, "Ugh, what are we going to do anyways?"

"Of course I will prepare snacks, then we can just talk, play truth or dare, and twister would be fun! Tatsuki-chan has a lot of fun games!" Inoue answered, and Hitsugaya's eyes went wide.

"What is this truth or dare?" he asked shaking nervously.

"Well, we sit in a circle and we ask each other truth or dare. Then depending on what you choose, you either have to do something, or you have to answer a question, truthfully," she got up and picked up Cloud, "He's going to play also! He loves the game!"

"Once I transformed into Ichigo and taunted Orihime! That was fun, but it was only her, Tatsuki, and Rukia, now we have a lot of people!"

"Oh…Sounds interesting right Taichou?" Matsumoto asked turning back to her captain, "Taichou?" he was gone.

"Hmph, its his lose I guess," Inoue said shrugging. Matsumoto sighed and the two left to get ready.

_**A/N: There you have it. I've never ritten any bleach stories…It's hard to put in all of them like that, I'm afraid I missed someone. So request any pairings if you must!**_

_**Till next time! Oh and any pre-reading offers?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sleepover At Inoue's!**

**_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you all!_**

_**On with the story!**_

_**Wait! I forgot the disclaimer! BLEACH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was night time, peaceful, yet amazingly hot. In the Orihime residence, Inoue had finally prepared the snack and Matsumoto had gone out to fetch the girls.

Inoue wiped her forehead, a smile splattered on her face. Tatsuki came into the kitchen.

"Oi, Inoue, you should get into your pajamas now, I'll clean up the kitchen," Tatsuki offered grabbing a napkin wiping the chocolate smudge off Orihime's cheek.

Orihime smiled at Tatsuki and hugged her tightly, "Thanks Tatsuki-chan!" she let go and skipped over to her room.

Tatsuki smiled, then sighed at the slight mess in the kitchen, Inoue had attempted to make her special cookies again. Opening the cupboard, to place the sugar and flour in, she sighed at the amounts of jars that were labeled, 'Bean Paste'. Shrugging, she took some of the paste out and decided to make some sandwiches.

Before her lay the paste, the bread and a platter. Frowning she picked up some cloth and started to wipe the dough, and soon enough began cleaning the dishes.

"Thanks again Tatsuki-chan," Inoue called from the kitchen door after Tatsuki placed the last loaf of bread on the last sandwich.

"It was nothing, I'm used to it by now," Tatsuki replied a wide smile on her face, "Well, let's bring in the food, I'll go get Cloud-san and some games."

"Ok Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue replied grabbing the huge bowl filled with cookies.

Soon the two had prepared everything, and they sat on the couch, awaiting for the others.

"I wonder what's taking them so long…"

"Aw, come on Hitsugaya-Taichou! It'll be fun!" Yachiru whined, pulling on his hair.

Hitsugaya's eye brows twitched and Ikkaku snickered. Byakuya shook his head and Ishida sat on his couch sewing Soi Fong's plushy.

Kenpachi, who had also found his way into the residence, was there drinking coke.

Matsumoto and the others sighed, "It's useless," Matsumoto began, "Let's just go, Hitsugaya-Taichou is too stuck up and thinks he's too cool for this sleepover."

Ikkaku snickered again, this time, he actually fell down laughing.

"What's up with you baldy?" Yoruichi asked patting his head.

"Keh," Ikkaku replied, shutting up.

Yachiru sighed, her grip on Hitsugaya's hair loosened. Toushiro frowned at his messed up hair, and Matsumoto's earlier comment. All the girls headed towards the window, when Hitsugaya coughed.

"What is it Taichou?" Rangiku asked.

"Fine," he muttered, "I'll go…"

Yachiru and Matsumoto shrieked, as Hitsugaya sighed. Yachiru jumped on Hitsugaya's head.

"Shirou-chan is coming yay!" she screamed. Byakuya was getting annoyed by her yelling and shoved a pizza cookie into her mouth. She munched happily and Ishida handed over the plushy.

"Later you two, I'm going to give you this jar of cookies for your party. Have fun," he then handed over the huge jar, the size of Yachiru.

Yachiru swallowed the rest of the cookie and held the jar, "I'll take of this Ishida-weird eyed-kun!"

Ishida sweat dropped, shaking his head he left to his room.

The girls then jumped out the window, Hitsugaya behind.

"Oi! Orihime! Open up!" Rangiku yelled from the window.

Inoue and Tatsuki sat up and both opened the window, and the others spilled out on top of them.

"Ah, so where is our host Inoue-chan!" Rukia said excitedly, holding Ririn in her arms.

"Yeah, where's Inoue-san?" Hitsugaya asked from the top of the pile next to Rukia.

There was a silence, suddenly a mumbling was heard, and the pile of girls and Hitsugaya began to shake.

"AHH!" Tatsuki yelled from the bottom of the pile and the girls flew.

"Ah," Soi Fong said rubbing her head and fixing her stuffed animal. She sighed and stuffed it into her small cat bag.

"So," Inoue then said, somehow holding a bunch of snacks and sandwiches, totally unharmed, "Let's get this started!"

The other girls stood up, totally unaware of what to do. Tatsuki slapped her forehead, "Just Like Kuchiki-san on her first day…Let's all get our bags and head to Inoue's room, everything's there!"

They all 'oh-ed' and 'ah-ed' and rushed towards the room.

They all sat in a circle, Rukia and Ririn smirked, "truth or Dare girls, now, Orihime, you start."

Inoue smiled and turned to Tatsuki, "Okay, so here's how it goes, you ask truth or dare. If you choose truth, the person who asked, asks a question and you must answer truthfully, if you choose dare, the person who asked must tell you to do something whatever they want."

"Told you this game will be extra fun," Matsumoto said smiling widely.

"Oh man," Hitsugaya sighed, and Inoue looked at him.

"Oh, Taichou, I didn't know you were here."

"Well, they successfully dragged me here."

"Anyways," Inoue said, stuffing a sweet-bean sandwich into Hitsugaya's mouth, "Tatsuki-chan, truth or dare?"

"I say...Dare!" she said with a confidant grin.

"Okay…Hmm…" she thought for a moment, "Let's see what should I do?"

Cloud smiled, hopping onto Inoue's shoulder he whispered into her ear. Inoue's eyes lit up and a wide smile appeared on her face.

"I can do that!" she said and turned back to Tatsuki, "Tatsuki-chan, you know that I like to cook and stuff right?"

Tatsuki's face paled a bit, "Oh no…You're going to make me eat one of those sweet-bean dishes…But then again, it's nothing."

"Oh but Tatsuki-chan, this is something new Cloud-kun and I made a while ago. Tatsuki-chan, I dare you to eat my special, sweet and spicy pork and bean ramen! Extra wasabi!"

The others silenced, and Tatsuki sweat dropped, "Can't be that bad right?"

"I'll be right back to prepare! Meanwhile, Tatsuki-chan ask Soi Fong-Taichou!" Inoue yelled, rushing into the kitchen.

"Ok…" Tatsuki said wiping some sweat from her forehead. Sighing she looked at Soi Fong who at that time was looking through her bag.

"Oh, it is my turn, am I right?" Soi Fong said shoving her stuff into her bag.

"Yes, so truth or dare?"

Soi Fong thought for a moment, the dare thing didn't seem so bad, she wasn't really scared. But if she chose truth then they might ask about her um obsession, or liking with Yoruichi-sama. What's the worst they can do for dare?

"Dare…I am willing to take any challenge you will give me."

Tatsuki smirked, she always did wonder what was with the plushies and stuff, so this will have something to do with Yoruichi.

"Er, Yoruichi-sama, would you mind coming with me to the hallway?"

Soi Fong blushed and Yoruichi smirked. Nodding, Yoruichi followed Tatsuki and the others looked at each other.

"Ugh, Rukia-san, I'm going next, what should I choose?" Hitsugaya asked Ruki, who was conveniently beside him.

"There have already been two dares, so I suggest truth. It usual is a safe choice…That was until they asked me that question…" she blushed slightly and Ririn pouted.

"What question?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's secret," Ririn said, "Oh yeah, a rule, whatever happens here does not leave the room."

The others nodded, and Yoruichi and Tatsuki returned from outside, both smiling slightly. Soi Fong held her stance carefully as Tatsuki sat before her.

"So…What is my challenge?" Soi Fong asked.

"I dare you to, kiss Yoruichi-sama, on, the, LIPS!" Tatsuki finished, a satisfied look on her face.

Yachiru, Rukia, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya did not expect this. As for Orihime, she remained in the kitchen, almost done her dish for Tatsuki. They stared at the flustered Soi Fong, and she blinked, and turned to Yoruichi who was staring out the window.

Yoruichi turned to them all, they all looked at her now, "What?" she said, "Something on my face?"

"Er, Yoruichi-sama," Matsumoto began, "Soi Fong was dared to kiss you on the lips."

"Oh," Yoruichi said with a smile, "Ok then, come Soi Fong, unless you're afraid…" she teased winking.

Soi Fong glared, taking in a deep breathe she stood up and approached Yoruichi. Looking into her yellow eyes, with strong hesitation she closed in. Yoruichi closed her eyes and awaited, and Soi Fong closed her own eyes and sealed the dare.

Now the room felt a tad uneasy, they hadn't parted yet. Hitsugaya couldn't believe his innocent virgin eyes and decided to take the truth, something like that might happen to him.

The two broke apart, both gazing into each others' eyes, Soi Fong the only one with a blush. Now no one really knew the connection between the two, and why Soi Fong was only happy with her cat collection and when she was around Yoruichi. They decided, that this summer could be an opportunity to figure out what it was.

Breaking their gaze, Soi Fong began to walk back to her spot, a bit flustered, but she had put on her serious face.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, it is your turn. Truth or dare?" she asked and everyone awaited for his answer.

Still, the air heavy with drama from that kiss, Hitsugaya sighed and looked at Soi Fong, "I choose truth."

Soi Fong nodded and began to think when Orihime burst through the door, "TATSUKI-CHAN!" she yelled holding a steaming bowl of her ramen.

Tatsuki bit her bottom lip and forced a smile, "Hey Orihime, I see you're done…"

"Ah! The great smell of Inoue-san's ramen!" Cloud announced happily taking in the scent. Everyone's heads tilted and Yachiru's mouth watered.

"I want some!" she announced, "Can I have some!"

"No Yachiru-chan, this is for Tatsuki-chan and for her only," Rukia then said, "It is HER dare not yours."

Yachiru pouted munching on another bean paste sandwich, "How come her dare has something to do with such good looking foods?"

"Believe me Yachiru, I never really liked Orihime's taste in food. Always so sweet, I never was one with a sweet-tooth."

"Then how come you always come over for dinner?" Cloud asked.

Tatsuki blushed slightly, "To keep Orihime company that's why…Now I'll eat it Orihime…Itadakimatsu…"

Inoue and Cloud looked at Tatsuki, scanning her reaction to the ramen. Weirdly, she didn't freak as usual or comment. Instead she finished it, and then, her head turned red.

"Tatsuki-chan are you okay?"

-No Response-

"Tatsuki-chan?"

"HOT!HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" she screamed as fire came out from her mouth. She then ran out of the room.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime called out chasing after her.

"Now!" Rukia said in utter delight, her other personality kicking in, "What are you going to ask Soi Fong?"

The others sweat dropped, Rukia's voice seemed forcefully delightful, probably to make it more fun for them.

"Oh yes, so Hitsugaya-Taichou, tell us all, who do you care about the most?"

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, "It's obvious his answer is going to be Momo-chan."

"Yeah Soi-chan!" Yachiru yelled getting in between Hitsugaya and Soi Fong, "Shirou-chan cares the most about his Momo-chan!"

Hitsugaya blushed, but Soi Fong glared at Yachiru who was, at that moment poking her backpack.

"I've been wondering a certain something and so I need to ask this question, just let him answer it and STOP FREAKING TOUCHING MY BAG!" she yelled and Yachiru fell over.

Yoruichi yawned, "Soi Fong, don't be so loud…Besides, what's inside that bag of yours?"

Soi Fong blushed and held the bag close to her, "I'm not telling…"

"Keh, I'll find out sooner or later bee."

Rukia, at that whole time focused her eyes on Hitsugaya who was giving a concentrated look at the ceiling.

"So what's going on?" Nanao asked.

"yeah, what is going on?" Nemu asked.

Everyone jumped, "When did you get here?" Ririn yelled jumping out of Rukia's hands.

"Oh, you must be that Ririn person," Nemu then said picking her up, "Cute."

"Let go of me!" Ririn yelled.

Nanao coughed, "Well, we have come because we have nothing to do and came to the living world. Then we sensed your spirit powers and came here…Now you must give me an explanation…Why was Soi-Fong-Taichou kissing Yoruichi-san?"

Soi Fong turned red and the others jumped slightly in their seats.

"Er…I was dared to that's why…And you were here then?"

"No, not exactly, we were outside…I see you were 'dared' to kiss Yoruichi-san, I knew something was weird…" Nanao said pushing up her glasses, Nemu nodded dropping Ririn to the ground.

"So, what's going on now?" Nemu asked.

"Oh, Soi Fong just asked a stupid question to Hitsugaya-Tttttttaichou," Matsumoto said yawning.

"It is not a stupid question Matsumoto-san, it's actually a very complicated question it seems. Look at his face, he's very deep in thought."

They all stared at Hitsugaya, and he, didn't seem to notice, his face fixated on the ceiling. No one knew what was running through his mind.

"Matsumoto…" he whispered, closing his eyes. Not a blush, not a shake in his voice, he was sure, "I care about…Matsumoto the most…Now…I'll go see how Tatsuki and Orihime-san are doing…"

The room grew silent, as Hitsugaya's foot steps ran through the room, then out. Nanao and Nemu who were just there seemed speechless to, and every eventually turned to Matsumoto and her eyes were pretty wide.

"Keh, told you it wasn't a stupid question." Soi Fong said with a triumphant smile.

Outside, Hitsugaya walked over to the hallway and leaned against the wall. Taking in a deep breathe he looked up at the ceiling.

"To think…I would love…You…But then again…It was all I could ever hope for…In some ways," he whispered softly to himself, a picture of Matsumoto running through his head. He clenched his hand into a fist and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply and stood up to go and do what he said he would do.

"Eh, Rangiku-chan? I see that he cares for you more than that Momo-chan, is it so weird that your eyes go wide like that?" Yachiru asked from the top of Matsumoto's head.

"It is weird…" Matsumoto then said her voice soft. She then shook her head, "Ugh, so who's next?"

"Ugh Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-Taichou is going to ask me something next, but he isn't here. How about I ask you something?" Rukia insisted, Ririn who knew of what she was going to do smirked.

"Sure, it's kind of dull in here anyways…I take dare, I'm not afraid of anything!" she said with a triumphant smile, her idea was to get the idea of Hitsugaya caring for her more go away. But still, was care something that was close to love?

"So you ask in a circle?" Nanao then asked and Nemu nodded.

"It seems so Nanao-san…Yachiru-san, may I have a cookie?"

"No1" Yachiru yelled holding the jar the size of her close to her, pretty much hugging it.

"Yachiru-chan, those cookies are for everyone," a voice said from the door. It was Orihime with Tatsuki and Hitsugaya.

"Ahh, Inoue-san you have some back!" Cloud then said, "I'm tired can we sleep now?"

"Ah, fine, it is getting late…"

"Well, that was an enlightening experience," Nanao said, "First I see Yoruichi and Soi Fong kissing, then I see a humorous scene of Tatsuki eating something, something spicy. Then I hear that Hitsugaya-Taichou loves Matsumoto…And as a bonus I have these cookies!"

"Ah!" Yachiru exclaimed finding that the cookies she had were gone, "I was going to eat those…" she then said, her spirit force glowing, "THOSE WERE MINE!" she then went all out on Nanao and Nemu who had also took a cookie.

Meanwhile everyone prepared their stuff and conveniently Hitsugaya ended up next to Matsumoto. Well convenient for me…

"Hoy, Inoue-san, I never realized your room was big enough to fit all of us," Hitsugaya then said staring at the ceiling.

But no reply…He sat up and turned around the room. Yachiru held on tightly to her pillow, somehow a cookie managed to find its way into her mouth. Soi Fong and Yoruichi seemed…Kind of close, it made him smile slightly. Rukia and Ririn were next to each other, Rukia peaceful and Ririn...Not so peaceful, seeming to kick the air with anger muttering 'Damn you Ichi…' Tatsuki seemed to have a slightly troubled face and Orihime was muttering stuff, her face filled with delight. Cloud just lay there, like a doll. Everyone else…Was pretty much normal…Sleeping, snoring…The usual.

Hitsugaya then trailed his eyes over to Matsumoto, she was peacefully sleeping. He smiled, feelings starting to overwhelm him. Feelings he once had for Hinamori. But was transferred over to Matsumoto…He knew that it almost became love actually, but something came over him. He stared at Matsumoto, was it love now that he felt. He had said it before, but was it real?

"Rangiku-chan…" he muttered to himself, "Has a nice ring to it…But how can I take care of this feeling? She probably only thinks of me as a stuck up stubborn child. Tomorrow, we should be going somewhere together with Ichigo…That's a good opportunity, I will prove I can loosen up. Hope it goes well…"

And so Matsumoto, who was partially awake at the time, gasped lightly to herself. She smiled slightly and finally fell asleep.

**_A/N: There you have it…That took so long…Agh! But I'm having fun writing! Now certain chapters revolve certain pairing mainly. Don't forget the other pairings! Heeheee review!_**

_**Till next time! **_


End file.
